Revenge Against Gaito
by Pirate Kazumi
Summary: Luchia's home is destroyed on her 13th birthday by Gaito. He took away everything she loved and fled to the human world to one day take back her home. She wishes to become strong and get revenge on Gaito has done. At 16 years old she moves back to the bay she arrived at the human world and meets Kaito, Hannon and Rina. She is going to need their support to get her wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Pirate Kazumi:  
**So this is my first story and im really excited to see what you think. Comments and improvements i will take all.

I have changed the story line slightly and will be fairly graphic in some parts. Luchia will have longer hair as she is older but she will more or less be the same.

Thank you and enjoy! :3

**Three Year Ago**

_The room was warm, glowing with the feeling of family. Laughing maids' swam past, others were in a hurry. There was a particular excitement in the atmosphere and music was being played. It was the day. My coming of age ceremony, I was final 13, an Adult! Sitting still was a task I couldn't for fill, much to the complaint of my maids that were helping me into my Ceremonial clothes. I had never felt so happy, relaxed and like a child waiting for Christmas day. Although my duties would increase, I would still gain freedom which meant I could go to the surface. _Perhaps I could find that boy whom has my pearl?_ I began to blush and my heart skipped at the thought of the boy I saved seven years ago. _Does he still have it?_ I had untainted faith that he had kept it safe all these years, hoping to meet me again like I dream too._

_I began to fantasize and wandered in a dreamlike state – content and safe. I never felt vulnerable in my castle, it was sturdy and beautiful. Golden archways, with carvings statues of past princesses of the Pacific Ocean and, the most important of all, the fountain of Regina-sama. It was made of gold, polished so it looked like she was shining. Her hair flowed down in waves, her arms reached for the ocean surface, holding her trident in her left hand, and her dress elegant and girly. She was beautiful. She protected us mermaids, our saviour, our mother. I continued to fantasize, happy and warm._

_Who would have thought that the most important day of my life would turn from sweet to sour in a matter of seconds?_

_The complete shake of the castle was the first indication; the second was the gaping hole in the open foyer and the third was a man standing on large fish monster laughing with a cruel sadistic smile as he barked his orders to the three minions._

'_Luchia, you must run and save yourself!' a maid cried pulling my arm to make me move. I just stared in fear and guilt as the man destroyed my home. 'Please, Your Highness! I beg you to run!' The tear came harder and I began to cry as well._

'_GET THE PRINCESS AND HER PEARL!' the man shouted_

'_Hai, Gaito-sama!' three female voices shouted in unison._

_A water dragon came at me to the right, while sea weed tried to secure my body from the left. I began to swim. I ran while my people cried, attacked, blocked and protected me. I wept and swam, never forgetting the screams that rung in my ears. It was defining, heart-breaking, suicidal._

_I broke through the surface and breathed the air of the human world. I was weak; I was scared; I was alone._

_So I vowed to grow strong; I vowed to save my people and kingdom; I vowed to become a Princess of strength and control – not of vulnerability and passivity._

**Today**

I had only just got home from my school when the news hit me.

'Honey! We're moving to Nagoya!' Okaa-san smiled, her eyes were bright, she looked so excited for a new surroundings.

'We have taken care of your education and have sorted your uniform, so we are ready to go!' Otou-san chirped in, he was being unusually nice to me. 'Have you ever been to Nagoya Luchia?'

My heart seized and my body went numb. Yes, I had been there, it was close to home. My real home; the Pacific Ocean. It has been over three years since my life collapsed and I had to flee my kingdom. Happy memories came and went, then the bitter.

When I first arrived in the human world, I was a naive thirteen year old from a different world, having no clue as to what to do. At first I wandered the streets, I had a little money that my maid slipped me before I left and someone was swimming in the sea when I arrived – so I stole her clothes she had left loafing. After three weeks I got the hang of human life and practiced begging on the streets of Nagoya, singing of course. People were happy to hear my voice and took pity on me for my oversized clothes and 'adorable' face. People gave money and food that allowed me not to starve and buy necessary items; such as clothes that fit, shampoo, a hair brush and a bag. This routine continued for about three months and I had accumulated a fair sum of money for other things like a sleeping bag (I had to ask the store manager what it was and how it works, much to my embarrassment).

One day a woman approached me and asked me where I lived and how I ended up like this. I gave her a half truth of that my parents died and I have no siblings and have been living like this ever since (I didn't give her the when). The next day she came back and took me to an orphanage. It was horrible and brutal. You had to fight to survive and for the first few weeks I had cuts and bruises for decoration. I was soft and, although I promised to become stronger, I couldn't bring myself to hurt anybody else. Then another kid who was several years older than me said the wrong thing to me and I vented my frustration out on him. I punched him in the face and tripped him up making sure he fell to the floor. I then started to kick him in the stomach and knelt to punch his face repetitively. After that, when people provoked me, I never hesitated to fight back. I grew in strength, agility and rank within the orphanage – I gained respect. Then I was adopted by this couple - Tatchibana Mai and Tatchibana Sein. I was given the option of changing my surname but I refused, so I would never forget my past and my duties.

'Yes, I was there for a few weeks before you adopted me' I said in a happy tone, but my feelings were the complete opposite. I wanted to breakdown in tears; I wanted to scream at them for not talking about it with me; I wanted lock myself in my room and chain myself to the radiator; but instead I smiled and went to my almost empty room.

I took five days to get settled in the new house. Its rooms were a good size; the kitchen was huge – thank god! We were unpacked and Okaa-san went to her new job at a florist – leaving me alone with Otou-san which was not something I was looking forward to.

'You cannot cause trouble at this school, you understand me Luchia? You must work hard and become worthy of being my daughter. If there is one this amiss, there will be punishment. Got it?' he stared into my eyes. I gave him a blank expression and nodded – earning a slap from him. 'Insolent little bitch! How dare you look at me like that! You have no power! You are scum, an abandoned child and you dare to look at me like that!' I was slapped again and again, yet my face never changed its expression. He grabbed his belt and began to twist it in his hand, but left it long enough for him to swing the buckle. He swung me around and racked my back with the buckle. I cried out and began to shiver, trying to get away from his grasp, flinching away from his touch. I burned with anger. He then kicked me in the side and I fell to the floor, shirt torn apart. He looked down on me, smirking, and eyes full of satisfaction that I knew my place. I picked myself off the ground and dusted myself down and walked to my new room, never letting a single tear escape.

Once inside, I walked to the bathroom that was connected to my room. Stripping down, grabbed my wash stuff and razor. As I couldn't enter the bath without turning into a mermaid, I sat on the toilet seat and picked up my sponge and began to scrub my skin. When I had finished washing my body and hair I soaked my arms in hot water, I couldn't feel the heat it emitted. I pulled out my arms and dried them off and reached for my razor and began to slice my skin again and again and again. It was pure bliss and my body began to tingle.

For the first time in weeks, I felt alive.

Teenagers walked in pairs or more down the pavement toward the school. I wish I could have been a part of it, gossiping, laughing, deciding what to do at the weekend to come. People began to whisper and point at the sleek black car pulled up to the school entrance. I was about to open the door when the driver suddenly opened it for me – even worse; now people were going to think of me as a pampered princess – excuse the pun.

I got out of the car slowly with as much elegance I could muster, for I knew if I didn't act well-mannered and polite, the driver would tell Otou-san, and then I would be in deep trouble.

I walked through the courtyard, keeping my head up and back straight with my eyes on the entrance. There were a couple of shouts as a football came flying directly at me. 'Tch' I sighed and stuck my hand out to catch the ball, gasps filled the yard as the ball slowed in my grasp.

'Could you pass it here?' a dark haired boy yelled at me. Yet again, I sighed and threw the ball slightly above my head; I did a full spin and kicked the ball as hard as I could towards the goal. It went straight and true into the target, earning me more gasps and a shocked look from the goal keeper.

As I turned I said, 'you should stay alert, even though the ball is off pitch.' And walked away from the whispering students into the school I would be staying in for the rest of my academic years.

The corridors were wide and tall and the foyer was vast and airy. I went to the reception desk and stated my name.

'Nanami Luchia?' the lady asked, an eyebrow raised. I nodded and gave a smile. 'You're in class 2-B, taught by Mitsuki-Sensei.' Her face went bright red the teacher's name. She then handed me a map and a hall pass and shut the window.

I followed the map and ended up on the second floor far left, and stood in front of the door. I breathed in and it slid open revelling rows of students sitting on desks who slowly turned their heads to stare at me.

'Are you the transfer student the Principle told me about?' A man asked me. He was tall and lean with fair brown hair. He wore a suit and stood straight with a wide happy smile across his face. I stared at him for a few minutes, he looked as if flowers were sprouting from his hair – it was moe scene. I made sure my expression was unsure and gaze flinching. Making sure that I looked nervous and shy - a weak little lamb that was actually a wolf underneath.

'H-h-hai.' I stuttered, 'I'm Nanami Luchia – please take care of me' I smiled and bowed slightly to the other students who continuously stared at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirate Kazumi: **Hi this is my second chapter and im really excited! ^.^ hope you like it! xx

**I do not own mermaid melody, only the story line 3**

Please help me. This is worse that a living hell. I had to sit next to the schools infamous playboy Kaito Domoto.

'Luchia, can you please sit next to Kaito-kun.' Sensei told me. A boy raised his hand and I just stared at him. He was good-looking and tall – his arms were long. He had blonde red hair that was spiky and messy. He looked like _that _man. _That _man who stole my happiness. I could feel my anger reaching boiling point as I just stared at the boy in front of me. But I knew he was different. His laugh was light and full-hearted unlike his cold, cruel chuckle that felt like a whip whenever I think about it.

'Gaito….' I muttered and felt my heart seize and contort from the pain help inside. I noticed Kaito raise an eyebrow slightly at my reaction to the 'good news' of sitting next to him – he was unexpectedly sharp. As I walked to my desk, I felt knives being dug into my back by the envious girls in the room.

First period was English Language, so I didn't bother to pay attention to the male sensei's lecture.

I was sat by the window and had a great view of the sea. It was beautifully sad, it was untouchable to these humans. I wanted to sprint out of class and head straight to the water – to feel free and complete. I was itching to go, but I am denied that right for the people of Otou-sans company who are currently, unknowing to the students, watching all of my movements.

I seemed untethered, but there was an invisible chain that keeps me in my cage. These people around me pretended to be on my side but I end up being betrayed. I have never really had a friend to share my feelings with, because my trust is not something that I give willingly.

It's cruel to be deprived of the one thing that you cannot have. Pitiful even.

Bell rang and I just wanted to escape from the room, but the desk next to me was crowded instantly. I gave a growl of annoyance and the others of my gender looked at me with disgust. They thought I was a pampered little bitch and that I thought I was above them. I took a deep breath and made a mental list of all the possible facades I could use.

I closed my eyes and reopened them. I frowned at the group and made my eyes fill with liquid. I began to make my lips tremble and brought my arms to wrap around my waist. I tilted my head slightly towards the floor so that I was looking at the crowd from under my eyelashes. 'U-umm, could I get past p-please?' I gave a shy smile and then I suddenly got sympathetic gazes that felt worse than the knives.

What I really wanted to do was punch their fucking lights out for being lost sheep following someone who obviously doesn't give a fuck about what the heck they're saying. I wanted to disfigure each face and carve into their bodies the feelings and pain I felt every day. I wanted to snap every bon-

I walked into the corridor after they moved for me to get past. Once out of sight I sprinted up the stairs and barged onto the roof of the school and collapsed in a heap under the staring sun.

My mind was messed up big time. Visualising torture or unfortunate events of someone else was not something new, but the bitterness and craving for blood was. It scared me. And I was alone

Nobody could help me…

I opened the door and shuffled towards my desk next to the window. Before I sat down my gaze locked with Kaito's. He seemed…worried, and slightly amused. I puzzled over the glittering twinkle that shone in his eye.

This period was World History and we were discussing the events of World War Two. Somewhere in the back of my mind I began to recall information from one of the many lessons I had with a private tutor – courtesy of Otou-san. 1939-1945 World War Two. One of the most destructive battles ever known to man. How bloody depressing.

The sensei gave us an overview of the Holocaust, propaganda, the Aryan race and the ruling of Germany under the Nazi Party. Brutal, organised and insane.

What was that glimmer? It was fustra-

I stopped breathing. _He knew_. _Knows_. He knows it was an act. I began to shiver and stole a glance at the playboy next to me. How could this sleeping boy be so fucking observant?

End of last period came too quickly. I needed to get home and it looked like I was being picked up. Damn. I procrastinated as much as possible to get back to class to claim my bag. When I enters I was surprised to find Kaito-kun sat in his chair with his feet crossed on his desk. Waiting for someone; waiting for me.

I strode towards my desk and picked up my satchel, turned to walk out, only to crash into Kaito-kun's chest. I blinked and stared into his eyes.

'What?' I asked bluntly.

'Hmm' he pondered. He was seriously pissing me off and I could tell it was on purpose. 'You're not really shy nor sweet, are you?' he squinted at me.

I took care in looking at him closely this time. He was tall and lanky, but he had a strong build. His eyes were a shade of brown that I had never seen before, it interested me – causing me to stare. His hair was a blonde red like sunset. It was messy and shiny. It looked soft and my hands itched to tassel it. He had high cheekbones and a strong prominent nose. His lips looked smooth and I suddenly had a viscous urge to run my index finger across them.

My heart skipped and my mind snapped out of its analysis.

I noticed that he had been doing the same and that he smirked slightly. I was going to say something snarky but I was interrupted by the repetitive ringing of my phone.

'Hai?' I asked, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

'Where are you? Who the hell do you think you are making me wait this long?' I froze. This was not something I had anticipated. His voice was icy and sharp, I couldn't prevent the shiver that reached my spine. I closed my eyes and remembered that I had to breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was cold and tense. The other end of the phone was silent and I felt sick to my stomach. My body was quaking at the wrath I know I will endure when I get in the car.

'Well?' he demanded.

'Gome-' I started, but was cut off.

'You little bitch. You think you can apologise and get away from the consequences of your actions? You devious wretch of a whore.' My heart stopped. He had never called me that before, nor had he ever accused my past life. I knew he was smiling because of the tone of his voice. Anger bubbled and boiled under my skin. It was a monster that was crawling to hunt its prey. I imagine how the on slaughter would play out:

I would first tie him up and run a knife across his skin, light enough to tickle but hard enough to draw a trail of blood. I would laugh with delight as he would squirm to escape. Then I would cut deep and sigh at the beautiful timbre of his screams of pain he would emit. Blissful torture. I could also skin his stomach and carve into his face; it would be such a great improvement to his current features. Maybe I could pull his nails out along with his teeth! Oh, just think of how handso-

What the fuck was I thinking? I dropped the phone and stared at it like it was acid.

'What were you thinking of?' I jumped, I forgot Kaito-kun was still here. He had the same sort of gaze as this morning; worried but minus the amusement, it was replaced with curiosity. I attempted to calm myself down as much as possible. I turned and walked towards the door, every step became heavier and harder. I paused at the door for a second.

'Remember Kaito-kun, curiosity killed the cat.' I looked over my shoulder and met his eyes to show the seriousness of the situation, unconsciously warning him to tread carefully, or to turn back before he became too far involved and ended up hurt, or worse – ending up dead.

I swung my head back around and walked to the death of another part of my humanity.

Pain. It made me feel alive. It was a drug for me to live by in this world. Without it I am noting, just a soulless, lifeless doll that did whatever others pleased and only has scars to keep her company.

I lay in the corner of the bathroom. Limp and useless. I couldn't move, but nor did I want to. My arms were bloody along with my stomach, back and thighs. The new gleaming razor slipped from my hand to the floor. I wasn't thinking that far in advance for my bra and shorts were now soaked, and I needed to find a way to wash them without letting Okaa-san finding out.

I stared into my eyes in the mirror. Usually I avoided looking at myself in this state, because I lose more of my already diminishing pride. I was pathetic. My eyes glazed over and pupils dilated as I relaxed to the buzz of my painful drug circulating through my nerves. My right arm was resting upon my right leg, wrist pointing towards the ceiling; I couldn't stop it from trembling. My other leg was sprawled out along with my other arm. My back slumped against the wall – sending jots of searing heat down my spine.

It was pathetic how I punish myself after he has helped me.

I haven't grown stronger. Physically yes, technically I was, but mentally…no. I was unstable and messed up. How can I get my home back in this state? I'm unable to even gain friends or even fight back against the man who is legally my Father. Okaa-san would just laugh if I told her what Otou-san does to me, she only sees the kind side of him.

_Please…Regina-sam-a…help…_

'**Hippo!' I screamed. I swam towards him before he sunk to the ocean reef.**

'**Other…princesses' ' he mumbled. 'fin…em…to…defe-at…aito' he finished faintly. I watched my best friend and guardian die before me.**

I woke with a start at the sound of banging on my door. I looked around and saw the dark red stains on the crystal white tiles. I began to panic. I must've fallen asleep to the sensation that had spread across my body. If I didn't clean up, they would see what I do. My secrets that are stored on my body; my pictures that reflect my suffering.

'Luchia! Dinner is ready!' Okaa-san told me.

'I'll have it later; I'm not hungry right now!' I replied while frantically grabbing cleaning fluid and a scrubber from the cupboard under the sink. I also needed to wash the dried, flaking blood from my skin.

'No! I want to know how your first day of school was!' she whined. For god fucking sake, she was so nosey. She attempted to open the door to my en suite bathroom. 'Luchia…why is this door locked?' she asked hesitantly. I didn't answer. 'Luchia? Luchi-'

'I'm in the bath! And I'm not hungry right now. So…can you just _please_ leave me alone!' I cried with desperation.

She gave a muffled okay and then only silence remained. God I was horrible. Okaa-san has done nothing wrong and all I do is just push her away. I wouldn't feel this way if it was Otou-san. That man deserves to die.

After I finished cleaning up the mess and washed off the evidence, I dried myself off and got dressed – taking care when covering my arms.

I slipped downstairs and entered the kitchen. Otou-san and Okaa-san were halfway through their dinner. I could see that mine was being kept warm in the oven. I went and got an oven glove and pulled my food out and set it on the table. I sat down and began to eat. Nobody talked. The only sounds were the scrapping of knives and forks. It was unnerving. Okaa-san was the one to break the silence.

'How was school?' she asked quietly.

'…alright.' I replied. I continued to eat my rice. 'How was your new job?'

'Well,' she smiled and I could tell that the explanation was going to be a long one. I was only half listening to what she was telling me and half watching Otou-san. He stared at the front door and was eating quicker than normal. Like he was waiting for something, someone…

I had heeded that he was staying at work late on weekends and that all-nighters were becoming more frequent. He also checks his phone more often…I knew Otou-san and Okaa-san's relation wasn't what it used to be but he couldn't…wouldn't …would…could. Oh, shit. What the hell is he thinking?! His wife is beautiful and smart! Although she cannot have kids, she was faithful and trusted her husband. I interrupted what Okaa-san and this time I wouldn't back down, I couldn't hold back my words. I can handle him hurting me, physically and mentally, but his wife? I won't sit back while he took advantage of her trust.

'Who is she?' I asked Otou-san. He was caught off guard and met my eyes. Something shifted in his attitude, he didn't realise how sharp my observational skills ere – as he was constantly slagging me off. 'You've been staring at the door for a while now. Expecting someone?' he stayed silent. 'How dare you che-'

'Who the hell do you think you are? You're just a bitch. A meinubak-'

I lunged at him, punching him on the nose. Blood came gushing out and he stared to swear violently.

'I put up with your abusive words and actions, but I will warn you right now,' I punched his face again and he staggered backwards but then he gained his balance back. I jumped and spun in the air, sticking out my foot, causing it to connect with his chin and he propelled to the floor with a great thump. I looked down at him, making my presence intimidating and eyes full of hatred. 'If you dare hurt Okaa-san in any way shape or form, I will put you in hospital.' I spun on my heels and made way for the stairs.

'You little!' he scrambled to his feet and charged at me. I moved into a roundhouse kick, my feet collided with his stomach and sent him flying towards the wall.

I clicked my tongue. Okaa-san stood slowly and walked over to me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I circled my arms around her waist.

'Are you cheating on me Sein?' She asked quietly. Otou-san moaned in reply.

'Answer her!' I snapped. He flinched back at the sharpness of my tone. He nodded slowly.

'Get out.' She said menacingly. He scrambled towards the door but then stopped.

'What about my clothes? Dear,' he had regained his business attitude. 'Don't you think that this is a bit extre-'

I picked up the meat knife from the table and threw it at him, making sure it only grazed him. He stared in shock and then began to quiver.

'Try your propaganda techniques again and I will throw the next one into your eye.' I tilted my head slightly, giving him a sadistically sweet smile.

For the last time, he scuttled to the door before I did something drastic. Okaa-san put her arms around me. She began to cry, repeating how sorry she was for not noticing things sooner. She grabbed my wrists tightly, causing me to hiss at the pressure. She frowned and tried to search my eyes, but I diverted them. Shame flooded my heart as she hesitantly rolled up the sleeves - revealing my scars.

She looked up at me again and cried harder. I pulled her into a tight hug and whispered that everything was going to be alright.

'How will it be alright when I can't even act like a mother? I never even noticed your pain nor the way he treated you!' she wailed. 'I'm a failure' she said in a small voice.

'No you are not.' I said stubbornly. 'You are the reason I stayed here, because I had a weird feeling that you were going to get hurt.' Well, this wasn't the complete truth. I couldn't leave because I am legally an orphan and would therefore have to return to the orphanage, and also I needed to stay away from the sea for all the people who wanted to adopt me lived near it – typical right? But a part of me did stay for her.

I sat her down and cleared away the table.

'You don't realise how strong you are Luchia. To be able to continue…to get through the day…strong indeed' she mumbled.

'Do ya want some pudding Okaa-san?' I tried to advert the subject of the conversation.

'Sure…why not…'

'Come on!' I said cheerfully. 'It's your favourite' I teased. I removed it from the fridge and opened the box. I cut it into eighths and put two slices in separate bowls. I grabbed two spoons and impaled the cake with them. I walked over to Okaa-san and handed her one of the dishes.

'To a new start?' I suggested. She looked up and I could see the determination beyond he tears.

'To a new start.' She confirmed and we began to eat, chatting about our days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pirate Kazumi: **Hey! I always forget to do this :3 Thank you for reading this far into my fanfic, it fills me with joy that you may actually be enjoying this! I won't take criticism to heart so type away in the box at the bottom, for I want to actually improve my writing 3 I thought _wait, isn't music very heavily involved in this anime? _And realised that i mentioned it at the beginning and never really visited it again. So this chapter will be about a singing competition within the class and how Luchia gains friends and her relationship with Kaito becomes more than acquaintances

**Disclaimer – no matter how hard I try, I don't own this anime or its characters. But I am proud to say I own the storyline for the fanfic**

For the first time in my life I felt free. Otou-san was gone and I could now walk to school. I could act the way I wanted and be who I wanted. I no longer needed to act like a good girl, I could be myself. My _real _self. School was going to get much more interesting.

It was also going to be confusing for the other students, because I made sure that I was perceived as a shy goody-too-shoes for I was afraid of what Otou-sans spy's might tell him, but now I was unbound. My chains have been smashed and I could now explore my real personality that I have been supressing for the past three years. So, it's going to be new and confusing for me.

The taste of freedom was something I will savour and relish. I got up later than usual and walked down to have breakfast with Okaa-san. She was smiling, with Otou-san gone, it feels like the darkness has disappeared. It was like we had lost a burden that was hanging over us for a long time.

'Are you okay to walk to school by yourself?' she was worried something might happen, seeing as Otou-san was a petty person.

'Nah, I'll be fine. Besides you have a meeting with your manager this morning, don't you?' I asked.

'Hai. We are discussing a new flower arrangement and they want my opinion.' She stated, she sighed. 'Are you _sure_ Luchia?'

'Okaa-san.' I smiled 'I will be fine, I can take care of myself. Oh, apparently I have a whole afternoon of music!' I squealed.

'Oooh' she smirked. 'I am sure that your class will be in for a nice surprise.' She said.

'Yeah. The 'shy and timid one' is actually a confident, masochistic sadist who loves music' I said, it was meant to have a teasing tone but it turned out bitter and sarcastic.

Okaa-san's face dropped and she came over and hugged me. 'There is nothing wrong with you' she whispered fiercely. 'You are beautiful, you have a very unique personality and you have a strong sense of justice. Don't ever think you are worthless.' She squeezed me around the shoulders and left for work, shouting to not forget my bento.

I ate my breakfast and ran upstairs to change. I wore my uniform tidily. Well, I think that an untucked shirt, loose bow and uneven knee high socks is tidy. I filled my satchel with my necessary equipment and checked my hair. It was now midway down my back and has become an ass to brush; so I don't bother anymore. I ruffled it and hurried back to the kitchen, picked up the bento to put it into the satchel and ran out the door, locking it on the way out.

All around people were walking with friends. Hence forth reminding me that I didn't have any. I never really made the effort to make any because I knew it wouldn't last, plus it was for their safety – and mine. But now that he is gone…maybe…just maybe…

I dismissed the thought, there was no way that I could make friends. Its hysterical just thinking about it! Though, I wouldn't mind someone to talk to.

Classmates were pointing at me, unwilling to believe that I was the same person as yesterday. To be honest, I don't think that I would have either.

I strolled into class, took my seat and stared out the window, waiting for lessons to begin. Kaito-kun stole glances at me, taking in the changes. I think he was most surprised about the fact that I wasn't acting, I was showing the truth. Bell was ten minutes away before homeroom stared, so I just stared out the window at the sea…

Hippo.

He knew that I would want revenge. His last words to me…I hold them close to my heart. I must find the other seven mermaid princess' to defeat Gaito. That asshole. I'm not worried about meeting _him_ again, I'm worried that I won't be able to find and befriend the other mermaids. And to make matters even worse: I don't have my pearl. Without it, in the aqua world I am as useless as a Magikarp from Pokémon. Sigh~

Two girls approached me and one coughed. I looked up at them, one was small with vibrant blue hair that came down to her collarbones. She had two clips crossing over in a section of her fringe and a smile beaming at me. The other had thigh long sea green hair, she had high cheekbones and was tall. They were an odd looking pair, the green haired girl was wearing the boys' uniform while the other wore the same as mine, but how it was meant to be. Quite uncanny.

'Yes?' I asked, frowning at them.

'Hi, I'm Hanon Hôshô and this is Rina Tôin' the blue haired one introduced. 'Wanna be friends?'

I looked at them, unmoving. Shock was not something I felt very often; I never would have thought that someone would actually approach me, let alone two! It was so confusing.

'Why would you want to be friends with me?' I asked.

'You looked troubled' Rina stated. 'And I think it's a bad idea to pin it all inside you.' She was blunt and straight to the point. I liked her already.

'Besides, Rina and I don't really get along with the others, so we thought you might want a friend or two.' Hanon smiled, this girl was bubbly and her atmosphere was contagious. She made me feel alive, more sane.

'Um, okay?' I hesitated.

'So, your name is Luchia. What do you like to do as a hobby?' before I could answer, bell rang and Mitsuki-Sensei entered, telling us to settle down.

Two hours passes and finally it was the lesson I was waiting for. Music. I was surprised when Mitsuki-sensei walked in, he struck me as the Geography type. Hmm, I was losing my touch.

But then again, it clicked into place – he was a pianist without a doubt. He had long, strong fingers for arpeggios and other scales.

I could play piano – but I was self-taught and I don't play the classical music that he probably did. Sure I composed myself, but I preferred to take a song and transfer it into different styles and pitches along with tones – especially pop. I don't only play piano. I have mentioned that I sung as a child but I also play guitar, violin and I am recently learning saxophone. I had fond memories of music. Singing reminds me of a particular night though. One that caused me to be in the powerless state I am in right now – but I don't regret my decision.

_There was lights floating on the surface. Beautiful lights that shone into the ocean. And despite the effort to take heed of the warnings of the adults around me, curiosity got the better of me and I went to the surface._

_It turned out that the lights weren't on the surface of the ocean, but in the sky above that held a full moon. Laughter and applause erupted from somewhere above me and I looked up. They were having a good time. The urge to sing for more happiness resonated within._

_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete**_

_**Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta.**_

_**Yoake mae kikoeta merodi**_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta (Legend of Mermaid song)**_

'_Sugoi!' I heard the voice of awe and abruptly halted singing._

_I looked up to find a little boy on board what I was told was called a 'boat.' His face pocked up through the bars in the side as he stared down at me in the sea. He wore a suit and his red blonde hair was a mess._

'_You're singing to so cute! Why are you in the water cute girl?' he swiftly asked._

_I was too shy to respond verbally, so I moved slightly to reveal my pink tail._

'_Kawaii! You're a mermaid!' he began to laugh and the delight on his face was joyous._

'_Tell me,' I began. 'What are those colourful lights in the sky?' I asked._

'_They are called "fireworks." There really pretty aren't they?' he smiled again._

'_Yes…' I said breathlessly._

_Suddenly there was yelling and screams as people began to notice the tsunami raging towards the ship. The boy looked terrified for his life as he turned around shouting for his Mama and Papa. I stayed put, wondering what to do._

_The tsunami collided with the ship and it began to tilt. Bodies jumped out along with the flinging of life boats and jackets. The boy she was talking to was nowhere to be seen and I began to panic._

Where is he? _I frantically searched. No, his legs were too long, same with his and his…._

'_Mama!' the cry came to my ears. 'Mam-' the sound was cut short and a crash sounded as a body fell into the deep ocean. But there was no sign of him resurfacing._

_I swam at a further distance, scanning for him. I found him flaring in the water – he couldn't swim. I raced to grab him and lifted him to the surface._

_The boat had completely capsized and the current it produced sent them further than I had thought. The boy was breathing – barely. I swam for the only shore I knew and didn't rest until this boy was on the sand._

_I sat next to him and prayed to Regina-sama for his safety. More panic flushed my body and I had to do something productive._

_I reached for my shell necklace and opened it to reveal the pink pearl nestled inside. I laid it on his chest and the magic and power engulf him in a small pink glow. He began to cough. I sighed and lent over him. He blinked his eyes open and tears swelled in my eyes. He sat up slowly and looked at me in awe._

'_Y-you s-s-saved me…' he whispered. I could only nod at the boy as I wiped away the tears. I flung my arms around him and cried harder._

_I let him go and apologised several times, he noticed something in his hand. He slowly uncurled it and stared at the bright pink pearl. He glanced up at the me and back down._

'_Here, this is yours rig-' I shook my head._

'_I will come by and get it in a few years. Stay alive and don't forget me!' I shouted as I dove into the sea – leaving a very stunned boy behind. I waved and he returned it before I swam home._

**Pirate Kazumi: **slightly longer and I am sorry for the late update. I got into FF at the wrong time as I have had exams this past two weeks! Next I will be writing the rest of the music lesson! Review please and I will gladly accept any ideas! Thanks for reading ^.^v 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Pirate Kazumi:** So. Music lesson hmm. I thought of several songs for this scene but then I watched the film Frozen (if you are yet to see this then after you read this, WATCH IT!), and one of the song shows just how Luchia felt from hiding herself for years.

People took their turns standing up in front of the class to play the song that they had chosen. Mitsuki-sensei had taken me aside only moments before the precession began to tell me that I didn't have to do this if I didn't want to. I told him that I would but asked him to put me last for me to think up my song choice.

It didn't take very long as I knew several song that would fit my predicament very well, as I prefer to sing songs that relate to my feelings as they become more meaningful that way.

I noted that Rina and Hannon sung a duet of complicated arpeggios and scales that interlocked and harmonised. Rina played an acoustic guitar while Hannon played the piano in a Pianississimo (extremely soft) dynamic. It was a beautiful piece that made everyone calm and thoughtful. They were very talented musicians and I couldn't help but muse over the prospects that they could be two of the six princess' I was searching for…

Kaito-san had just sung his song with the music in the background blaring from a stereo with the lyrics and singer dubbed out. He sung Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC. He decided that he didn't care about what he looked like and started bouncing up and down to the beat. At the end he fell to his knees and screamed the last sentence. 'SHOOT TO TTTHHHRRRIIIILLLLLLLLL!' Everyone started laughing and applauding his act as he bowed and took his seat and wriggled his eyebrows at me. Mitsuki-sensei shook his head at the enthusiastic student and sighed.

'Okay, and lastly, Nanami Luchia.' Everyone turned to me as I stood. Shock ran through the crowed, they never expected me to participate as I only came yesterday and they had been working on this for a month.

I walked over to the piano and shot sensei a questioning look. He gave the go ahead and I raised the lid to present keys of ivory. I ran my hand over the smooth finish and settled into the stool. People were whispering at my calmness. I breathed in and closed my eyes, imagining the beat. My eyes snapped open and my fingers began to play, I felt like I was coming home. Then I launched into the lyrics.

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**

**Not a footprint to be seen**

**A kingdom of isolation,**

**And it looks like I'm the queen.**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**

**Well, now they know!**

_I began to smile upwards towards the celling_

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn away and slam the door!**

_I smirked_

**I don't care**

**What they're going to say**

**Let the storm rage on,**

**The cold never bothered me anyway!**

**It's funny how some distance**

**Makes everything seem small**

**And the fears that once controlled me**

**Can't get to me at all!**

**It's time to see what I can do**

**To test the limits and break through**

**No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!**

**Let it go, let it go**

**I am one with the wind and sky**

**Let it go, let it go**

**You'll never see me cry!**

**Here I stand**

**And here I'll stay**

**Let the storm rage on!**

_My fingers flew through the instrumental_

**My power flurries through the air into the ground**

**My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around**

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**

**I'm never going back,**

**The past is in the past!**

_My lips curved back up and my eyes roamed the room and my heart felt like it was glowing and becoming lighter_

**Let it go, let it go**

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

**Let it go, let it go**

**That perfect girl is gone!**

**Here I stand**

**In the light of day**

**Let the storm rage on,**

**The cold never bothered me anyway!**

I sat still on the stool with my eyes closed, the energy of playing the piano left my finger tips and my emotions finally settled back to calm.

I stood up and began to walk back to my desk, I felt their stares but refused to look around. Mitsuki-sensei began to clap and other people followed suit. Suddenly there was a load applause coming my way along with cheering. I felt myself smile at the acknowledgment, but I noticed that Kaito-kun was staring at me. I was about to turn away when something around his neck shone.

A pink Pearl. _My _pink pearl, in a narrow container.

**Pirate Kazumi: **Ooooooh! Sorry for the late update! I had no access to a Word document for me to update this! Hahaha! Sooooo, please R&R and look forward to the next one! Sayonara! 3 xx


End file.
